


Notes and Interruptions

by CatastrophicJue



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicJue/pseuds/CatastrophicJue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sends everyone home early but not everybody listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes and Interruptions

Jack came wandering into the room. Pausing at Ianto whispering to him then continuing on and pondering when he reached Gwen's desk he took a pen and a post it note, scribbled on a message and stuck it onto the computer screen, then continued on in silence back to his office.

Once in his office Jack sat down in his chair and sighed as he lent back. About five minutes later Gwen walked in.  
"Yeah?” Jack said spinning around in his chair.   
"You left me a note."   
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys you can go home early."   
"Oh yeah thanks, great I’ll be able to have dinner with Rhys now."   
"Yeah have fun for me."   
"Sure I’ll go tell the others. Night Jack."   
"Night Gwen"

Jack watched them all leave after Owen and Gwen had disappeared through the hub door, Ianto had started wandering around picking up scattered cups and left over takeaway boxes into a black bin liner. Jack standing in his office watched him silently. Glancing up from his tidying Ianto noticed Jack watching him and smiled as he went back to work. Jack went back to his desk and pulled of his shirt throwing it carelessly to the floor. Ianto finally finished his tidying and made his way to Jacks office. As he entered he picked up Jack’s abandoned shirt and as he sat in the chair opposite him he threw it at him.

"Do I look like your slave?"   
"I dunno but isn't that what I pay you to do."   
"What slave?"   
"No pick up my belongings because I’m too lazy too."  
Through the laughing Jack noticed Ianto staring at Jack’s now un-shirted body. "What?" he asked.   
"Nothing nothing it’s just I don’t think I've ever seen you without that shirt on."   
"Oh right yeah ... yeah why am I still sitting on my own...get over here now!"   
"Is that an order captain?"   
"No it’s a command."   
Ianto walked around the desk and sat on Jack’s chair hands in between his legs as if he were still a rather small child.   
"Ianto what’s the matter?"   
"Nothing sir."  
"You don’t have to call me sir now technically I sent you home early."   
"Sorry Jack."   
"Now come on, what’s up..?"   
"Nothing."   
"Come..." he was cut off as Ianto’s lips contacted his.   
Jack kissed back rather eagerly sliding his arms round Ianto in an effort to stop him falling out of the chair. Ianto turned now Jack’s legs encased in between his in the chair, keeping one hand round Ianto’s waist Jack slid the other to Ianto’s shoulders and pushed of his jacket. Ianto shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. 

"What about keeping the place tidy?"   
"I can get it later."   
Still giggling Jack pulled Ianto further towards him on the chair. Jack started fumbling with the buttons on Ianto’s shirt he could feel Ianto getting harder by the second on top of him and he was having trouble trying to keep himself from just coming there and then. Ianto helped Jack with the last of his buttons and threw of his shirt which met the same fate as his jacket hitting the floor. Jack began to explore kissing Ianto’s now open chest licking and sucking gently on his pale skin. Ianto moaned he could feel Jack so hard beneath him and knew he was finding it hard to keep control. Ianto decided Jack had too many clothes on if he was to be shirtless then so was Jack. He grabbed the bottom of Jack’s t-shirt, Jack only breaking contact for seconds as his shirt was pulled over his head Jack went back to his task. Ianto stopped him grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back into the chair.   
"Oh playing rough are we?"   
"I’ll play what ever I want now quiet."  
"I love it when you tell me what to do."  
Ianto lent back in gently kissing Jack, his hands running up his toned chest and down his sides. Ianto reached for Jack’s zip and Jack grabbed his hand. Letting go he took his one hand that wasn't holding Ianto up on the chair and slid it across his still trouser clad thigh. Ianto let out a deep moan which sent Jack crazy. Jack began to hastily pull at Ianto’s zipper finally getting it down and pushing of Ianto’s pants they both stopped dead as they heard the hub door open again. Jack shot up and dropped Ianto to the ground.

In whispered voices there was an "Ow"  
"Sorry sorry" Jack replied in a hurried tone. "Just wait here, I’ll get rid of them."   
As Jack slid out of his office door onto the landing he realized that he only had his pants on. Just then he noticed Gwen at her desk riffling through the mass of papers piled on it. She looked up and noticed Jack standing there in just his pants.   
"Oh hi Jack sorry forgot my phone." She said holding it up and waving it as she spoke.  
"Yeah er well night then Jack." She said hurriedly leaving. She didn't want to ask about why he was stood in his pants even though he looked extremely inviting and very toned.  
"Yeah night." He sighed deeply as he watched her disappear through the hub door once more.  
Once Gwen got outside she couldn't get that image of Jack standing there face flushed, hair tousled and chest muscles taught as he leaned over the bar next to his office door.

Jack entered the office mind only on one thing as he walked in and closed the door he noticed Ianto had moved to the sofa. He raised an eyebrow at this and Ianto replied cheekily.   
"There’s more room to pin you down."  
"Oh so that’s what that was."  
"You objecting to being pinned down?"  
"No no. It’s just you pin like a girl."  
Jack smiled as he walked over and gently lay on top of Ianto on the couch, his legs in between Ianto’s. Ianto went straight for jacks zip.   
"Oh in a hurry are we?"  
"I hate interruptions."  
"Me too."  
As Ianto finally got Jack’s zip down and pushed down his trousers Jack moaned as Ianto’s hand brushed against him. Ianto smiled, Jack loved it when Ianto smiled. It seemed to make all Jack’s troubles disappear and he noticed he never smiled around the others. He seemed to save it for Jack and this made jack feel wanted even more when Ianto smiled. Realizing that he had ceased all movement Jack moved up and gently brushed a hand gently down Ianto’s now flushed face he continued down to his chest playing with the pale taught muscles he found there. Ianto moaned once more when Jack reached the waist band of his boxers. Jack gently slipped his hand inside running his hand along Ianto’s length receiving the loudest moan all night. He leaned in kissing Ianto passionately loving the way his moans seemed to echo inside his mouth. Ianto was sick of Jack having the advantage and holding him he pushed him over so they both ended up on the floor. Jack hissed as his warm skin hit the cold metal floor.  
"Cold."  
"On the contrary you look so hot."  
Jack replied rolling them both over so he was on top of Ianto again now they were fighting to dominate each other and Jack was winning.  
Ianto slid his tongue into Jack’s mouth forcefully. Maybe he couldn't win the physical battle of being on top but he was damn sure he was gonna make Jack give before he did if it was the one thing he could do, he could win that battle. 

Ianto continued to ravage Jack scraping the skin of his back kissing him with such force he thought Jack might pass out from lack of oxygen. Jack loved it when Ianto was rough, he enjoyed the way Ianto’s tongue would fight for room over his own the sensation of his cock rubbing against him made Jack want him even more. Jack decided pants were too much to be wearing so he grabbed at Ianto’s pulling them down forcefully he brushed his hand gently against Ianto’s cock. Ianto moaned deeply into Jack’s mouth at the sensation of his firm grip around him. Ianto began to fumble with Jacks zipper and Jack just grinned pulling away slightly.  
"I’d offer you a hand with that if I didn't like seeing you struggle underneath me so much."  
"Jack?"  
"Why yes Ianto." Jack replied accent laying thickly over Ianto’s name as he ground against his fumbly hands.  
"Please...please...god please help me."  
"Hey I’m right here, no need to ask for gods help." Jack grinned that smile lighting up Ianto’s world.  
Ianto just sighed laughing slightly as he pressed his head to Jack’s shoulder.  
Jack slid his hands away from Ianto’s body and took hold of Ianto’s hands in his own helping him unfasten his trousers. Ianto slid them down and Jack kicked them off they landed on the floor with a thud and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Jack what on earth do you have in your pockets?" he questioned eyes wide awaiting Jack’s reply.  
Jack just smiled instead of answering Ianto’s question he just swooped in again kissing Ianto like there was nothing else left in the world drawing the air out of him and leaving him panting in desperation for air when he pulled back.  
He leaned up his arms either side of Ianto’s head fingers playing with his hair staring at the panting flushed Welshman underneath him. Ianto opened one eye slightly.  
"What is it Jack?" he asked accent heavy which brought an extra smile to Jack’s face.  
"Nothing nothing........" Jack started to reply but he was cut off as Ianto pushed against his chest rolling them over and ending sat astride Jack’s hips. Jack splayed out on the floor underneath him. Staring at Jack with those enticing dark bluey green eyes.  
He lent down pressing his lips to Jack’s so softly Jack was barely sure it had actually happened.  
"I love you too Jack."  
Those words they pulled at Jack’s heart he cursed himself inside for not being able to say them himself.  
Jack cupped Ianto’s face pulling it to his kissing him ferociously desperately trying to show Ianto how he felt than attempting to say it. He slid his hand down Ianto’s jaw traced his neck and slid down his sides stopping at his hips and gripping him tightly he pushed himself up holding Ianto tightly to him and carried him back to the couch laying him down with care and laying himself on top of him. Then leaning over he fumbled with his trousers for a minute placing something on the floor beside the couch he turned his attention back to the naked Welshman currently lying beneath him. 

"Let me show you." Jack just said so quiet it was barely a whisper. Ianto just gave a slight nod in affirmation to Jack’s comment.  
Jack kissed Ianto’s neck soft butterfly kisses his stubble grazing Ianto’s skin he continued down his collar bone nipping lightly at Ianto’s neck. Ianto had started to let out sweet moans of encouragement for Jack to continue on his assault of his skin. Jack continued his way down now tracing lines down Ianto’s chest with his tongue and lips grazing at every piece of skin he could reach and taking notes of the bits he couldn't for later reference. Reaching Ianto’s hip he placed a small kiss on it then bit down on it tearing the most eliciting moan out of Ianto. He pulled back and stroked at the skin with his thumb as it reddend and bruised beneath his touch. Knowing full well the mark would be there tomorrow. He slid himself back up Ianto’s flushed body his chest sliding against Ianto’s pressing his cheek to Ianto’s he whispered delicately.  
"Are you ready gorgeous?"  
Ianto could do nothing but nod feverishly speech was beyond him. Jack reached down and uncapped the bottle of lube he had obtained from his trousers earlier and coated himself then pouring some more into one hand he dropped the bottle and nudged Ianto’s legs open with his knee. He slid one finger into Ianto and began to move slowly gently working him open not wanting to rush. Ianto was moaning uncontrollably underneath Jack his breath ragged as it brushed Jack’s neck his whole body flushed. God how Jack loved him like this totally free of thought and pain lost to a world of pure ecstatic pleasure and it was all because of him.

Jack slid in another finger and Ianto gripped his shoulders letting out a breathy "Please Jack now....need you". Jack happily obliged removing his fingers from Ianto he gripped Ianto's hips firmly and brought them towards his holding tight enough to bruise etching his fingerprints into Ianto’s skin. Gently Jack pulled Ianto flush against him sliding in slowly and carefully. Ianto let out a heavily contained groan head falling back eyes closing tightly. Jack slid a hand round to Ianto’s shoulders and held him close to his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat pound through his chest. Jack began to move slowly Ianto whimpered a tear running from his eyes that where screwed tight shut. He was afraid if he opened them even slightly to look at Jack he would ruin the moment by coming then and there far too soon. Jack brushed it away and started to thrust into Ianto holding him down tightly. Picking up speed Ianto’s hips bucked towards Jack’s without warning. Ianto cried out "Please Jack faster! Can’t hold much longer!" And Jack obliged thrusting mercilessly into Ianto till he felt the young Welshman tighten around and him and cry out yelling Jack’s name as loud as his lungs allowed him too. Jack came hard inside of Ianto collapsing on top of him crushing him slightly under his weight panting heavily as Ianto’s chest rose and dropped feverishly under Jack.

Ianto opened his eyes and pressed a small kiss just behind Jack’s ear.  
"Jack if you don’t move in the next few minutes I won’t be here to torment and harass tomorrow." Ianto felt Jack grin.  
"Awww but it’s so comfortable."  
Ianto just shoved at Jack’s chest pushing him off to one side then rolling over to slide one arm around Jack falling asleep content happy and safe.  
Jack lay there holding Ianto he pulled his coat from the arm of the couch and draped it over them.


End file.
